1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery monitoring systems of the type that can be connected to a battery post to measure battery operating conditions.
2. Background Art
Hybrid and non-hybrid vehicles may be equipped with energy storage devices, such as batteries for powering the vehicle and other devices within the vehicle. A battery post connector may be connected to a battery post and configured to sense battery operating conditions. These types of connectors may be employed in automotive vehicles having lead-acid or some other type of battery or similar energy storage device in order to report battery operating conditions to a junction box or other vehicle system controller that may use the information for any number of purposes.
Vehicles having batteries or other similar types of passive energy storage devices may experience any number of forces during vehicle operation. These forces may induce vibrations that can make it difficult to sense current flow from the battery in the event the vibrations disrupt an electrical connection between the battery post connector and electronics used to sense current flow through the connector. The inability to accurately sense and report the battery operating conditions can be problematic to the devices rely on accurate information to control other vehicle subsystems.